<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Evening by Chrissy6299</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642106">Just Another Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299'>Chrissy6299</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, old story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don comes to the house after work.</p>
<p>(Not episode related. Takes place mid season 3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going through my old stories and found this little fic. I mostly left it as-is, just let Grammarly clean it up a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don followed the sounds into the kitchen when he entered Charlie’s house. He stopped asking himself why he didn’t just go to his own apartment after work a long time ago.</p>
<p>His father was cleaning up in the kitchen, probably getting ready for bed, it was late after all. “Hi dad.”</p>
<p>His father’s obvious pleasure at his arrival was probably one of the reasons why he always came, he’s welcome and wanted.</p>
<p>“Hi Don, you want something to eat?”</p>
<p>“Nah, thanks. I’m good.”</p>
<p>Allen nodded, offering a beer instead. “The game just ended, to bad you missed it, it was a good game’.</p>
<p>Don accepted the cold beer and took a drink, just what he needed.<br/>“Yeah? Who played?” </p>
<p>“The Kings against the Canucks, the Kings won 5-4. They were tied until the last few minutes of the 3rd round, when the Frolov scored the fifth goal.” </p>
<p>“It sure sounds better then what I’ve been doing; following up, yet another death end.”<br/>“Where’s Charlie?” Don changed the subject before his father started asking questions, he didn’t to want to think about the case for a while.</p>
<p>“He’s in the garage; he came home, dumped his stuff and went out there. I don’t know what he’s working on, but he hasn’t come out of there since. I tried to get him to eat something, but, well, you know your brother.” Allen shrugged, but Don could see that his dad was worried about his brother.</p>
<p>Don left his unfinished beer on the kitchen table and walked to the backdoor. “I’ll see if I can get him to come out of there”.</p>
<p>Allan sighed, “Good luck with that, I’m going to bed.” But just before Don closed the door behind him, he heard his father, “Donnie”. Don looked back into the kitchen where his father was still standing. “Yeah dad?”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Don smiled. “Well, I haven’t gotten him out of there yet, but, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>The garage was quiet; the only sound was the familiar scratch of chalk against the board as Charlie scribbled his numbers. “Hey Charlie.” Don called out, but, as expected, Charlie didn’t respond. Don stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching his brother work. He had no idea what Charlie was working on, but several blackboards where filled with equations. He did recognize that is was not P vs. NP, so nothing terrible had happened.</p>
<p>He walked over to Charlie and put his right hand on his shoulder, forcing Charlie to acknowledge him. “Charlie.”</p>
<p>Charlie scribbled a few more numbers before he looked up. “Oh, hi Don.” and turn back to the board. Don stopped him, turning him around so that his back was facing the board. “Don” Charlie whined.</p>
<p>Don didn’t let go. “Do you know what time it is?” Charlie shook his head and looked down at the chalk still in his hand. Don continued, “It’s after ten. You skipped dinner and dad is worried.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>“I know Charlie,” Don interrupted. “I know. So, are you making a big breakthrough or is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Charlie looked up at Don, shaking his head. “Nothing’s wrong, and I’m not making much of a breakthrough.” he said with a wave of his hand towards the boards and shrugged. “I’m just…. thinking.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What happened?”</p>
<p>Charlie walked away from the Don and the board. Don, who still had his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, let him go and watched him pace for a few minutes before Charlie finally spoke.</p>
<p>“A new physics professor; Larry didn’t introduce me until last week. Today… uh, he came into my office and well, he asked me out…. on a date.”</p>
<p>“So? Charlie, this can’t be the first time a man has shown interest in you… right?” Don smiled, relieved that there was nothing truly wrong.</p>
<p>“No, no one, well no man ever has, before. Why, do they ask you out a lot?” Charlie asked, sounding both curious and skeptical. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t happen often, but yeah, it happens.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was a new experience for me. I told him about Amita, he said he understood and left.” Charlie finally stopped pacing and faced Don. “So, this happens to you too?”</p>
<p>“Yes Charlie, it happens. I’m straight, so my answer is always no, but I have no problem with them asking.” He rubbed his eyes with his hand. The case he’d been working on had gone nowhere for days, and he needed to get some sleep. “Charlie, why is this a problem?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem, mom and dad raised us better then that. It’s just… I was just wondering why he asked me, you know?” </p>
<p>“Come on Charlie, that’s no mystery. You’re smart, handsome and kind, and Amita can probably add many other reasons to that list. There is nothing more to it than that.”</p>
<p>“You think?” Charlie asked with a hopeful look, wanting Don to confirm that it really was that simple.</p>
<p>Don walked towards Charlie and put his hand on the back of Charlie’s neck. “Yes. Now come on, lets get inside, get you something to eat and then to bed.”</p>
<p>Charlie looked back at the board. “Yeah, okay.” Don turned off the light as they walked out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>